The Clinical Core of the Learning Disabilities Center will: 1) provide supervision in the administration, scoring, and interpretation of standard test batteries as described in Projects I and II; 2) provide assistance to parents and teachers by preparing written summaries of standard diagnostic batteries administered for all projects and studies herein proposed; 3) provide mental health and special educational consultation to parents in Projects I, II and III; and 4) identify and characterize individuals in pedigrees with dyslexic probands for further genetic analyses and coordinate blood sampling.